There You'll Be
by bulanbiru
Summary: If you love her, you let her go. If she comes back to you, she is yours. -ChoujixIno- -Complete-
1. First Piece: Broken Dream

**Hai! Ini hanya sebuah fanfic pendek yang kutulis setelah aku nonton Naruto episode 218... aku kasihan sama Ino, karena episode itu ShikaTema banget...**_  
_

**Dan lagi, ini adalah sebuah challenge bagi diriku sendiri: challenge untuk nulis romance, hehehe...**

**Ya udah, deh! Silakan baca...**

**Disclaimer : The characters belong to Masashi K, and I really like the Faith Hill Lyric,, '_There You'll Be'_, but it's not mine.**

* * *

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**First Piece: Broken Dream**

------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Gadis itu menatap pusara di depannya. Mata birunya menatap langit, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul.

Sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipinya, ketika ia mengingat sesosok yang paling berarti baginya.

OoOoO

_Uchiha Sasuke adalah nama pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Sejak dulu ia sudah memancangkan matanya pada sosok pemuda itu. Sejak dahulu ia sudah mencuri-curi pandang. Pada setiap gerakannya. Pada setiap kata-katanya._

_Sejak dahulu ia selalu bermimpi untuk bisa bersama dengannya._

_Semua orang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu gadis tercantik di Konoha. Tambahan lagi, ia adalah shinobi yang kuat. Ia bukanlah gadis lemah yang perlu dilindungi. Ia adalah salah satu kunoichi terkuat._

_Dengan segala kelebihan itu, semua orang mengasumsikan bahwa ia pasti mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan._

_Apakah... termasuk Uchiha Sasuke?_

_Sayangnya, kenyataan berkata lain._

_Pada hari di mana seharusnya ia berbahagia, karena pemuda yang dicintainya akan kembali ke Konoha._

_Namun yang dilihatnya justru membuat hatinya patah, hancur berserakan._

_Ketika dilihatnya Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang dicintainya, menemukan muara dalam pelukan Haruno Sakura._

_Haruno Sakura._

_Sahabat terbaiknya._

_Saat itu, ia hanya bisa berdiri, menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya menyuruhnya bergerak, menyapa, dan tersenyum, dan barangkali memeluk mereka berdua, namun tubuhnya tidak mau mendengar._

_Sebagian pikirannya yang lain menyuruhnya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kebahagiaan mereka berdua._

_Namun saat itu, ia dapat merasakan matanya menjadi panas, dan butiran airmata akan mengalir._

_Ia tidak dapat menghentikannya; ia tahu seharusnya ia turut berbahagia atas kebahagiaan sahabatnya dan pemuda yang dicintainya. Namun tubuhnya tidak mau menurutinya. Airmata itu tetap mendesak-desak di sudut matanya._

_Hanya satu hal yang dapat dilakukannya._

_Berlari pergi._

_Tak menghiraukan teriakan Sakura._

_Berlari, berari, dan berlari, sampai ia bisa mengusir bayangan mereka berdua dari benaknya._

_Namun ia tidak bisa._

_Terjatuh kelelahan, gadis itu membiarkan dirinya terpuruk di bangku taman. Bangku yang sama tempat sahabatnya pernah terbaring pada malam kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha. Ia memeluk lututnya, airmatanya mengalir, dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri._

_Atas segala kebodohannya._

_Isaknya tidak tertahankan, sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ia mengangkat kepala, dan melihat wajah bulat Akimichi Chouji menatapnya._

"_Ino?"_

_Detik berikutnya terasa kabut. Ia hanya ingat bahwa ia menghambur ke arah pemuda itu, isaknya mengalir tidak terkendali. Dan pemuda itu hanya diam, membiarkan ia menumpahkan segala perasaannya..._

* * *

**to be continued... **


	2. Second Piece: Broken Smile

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Second Piece: Broken Smile**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yamanaka Ino bukanlah gadis yang mudah menyerah oleh nasib. Memang, hatinya dapat dikatakan sudah tercabik-cabik dikarenakan peristiwa itu, namun ia tidak mau menyerah._

_Maka, gadis itupun melakukan segala hal untuk menghilangkan bayangan pasangan Sasuke-Sakura dari benaknya. Ia berlatih setiap hari. Ia menjaga toko bunga milik keluarganya hingga berjam-jam lamanya._

_Ia berusaha. Menyembuhkan luka di hatinya._

_Lama kelamaan, hal itu bekerja. Ia sudah mampu tersenyum dan memberikan selamat pada mereka berdua. Ia bahkan bisa dengan tulus, mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka berdua._

_Karena... sebuah nama yang lain telah mengisi relung hatinya._

OoOoO

_Nara Shikamaru adalah nama pemuda yang sekarang disukainya. Pemuda itu memang pemalas, namun ia melihat sosok yang lain dalam dirinya._

_Sesosok pemimpin yang bijaksana._

_Awalnya ia tidak mengerti, namun sosok pemuda itu telah menghadirkan arti lain bagi dirinya. Ia pun menyelami perasaannya, dan akhirnya ia menyadari._

_Ia telah jatuh cinta._

_Untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_Dan kali ini, ia bertekad untuk mengatakannya, sebelum semuanya terlambat._

OoOoO

_Gadis itu mematut-matutkan dirinya di depan kaca. Ia menyisir rambut kuningnya yang panjang, dan mengikatnya seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca._

_Bersenandung kecil, gadis itu mengambil sebuket bunga. Ia pun melangkah ke luar kamarnya. Hari ini, ia akan mengatakannya._

_Berjalan di jalanan Konoha, ia masih tetap tersenyum. Ia memeluk buket bunga itu erat-erat seolah buket itu adalah barang paling berharga yang dimilikinya. Mata birunya bergerak-gerak, melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu._

"_Ino!"_

_Suara berat seorang pemuda menyapanya, membuat gadis itu berbalik._

"_Chouji-kun! Lihat Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Ino._

_Chouji mengangguk, dan menunjuk ke arah bukit. "Seperti biasa, dia sedang tiduran di sana. Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah hari ini kita nggak ada misi?"_

_Ino tersenyum malu-malu sambil menunjukkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Aku akan memberikan ini... kepadanya..."_

_Chouji hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah dapat menduganya, dari awal ketika ia melihatnya.  
_

_Gadis yang dicintainya sejak dahulu, kini berdandan dengan sangat cantik. Ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum, sementara itu pipinya bersemu merah._

_Ah, gadis itu memang sangat cantik. Dan hari ini ia terlihat semakin cantik. _

_Andaikan... bunga yang dipegang gadis itu akan diberikan kepadanya..._

_Ya, gadis yang dicintainya itu akan menyatakan cinta._

_Tapi bukan kepadanya._

_Melainkan kepada sahabat terbaiknya._

_Menyedihkan, bukan?_

_Gadis yang dicintainya... tidak akan pernah dimilikinya._

_Hati pemuda itu patah, namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin merusak momen yang berharga bagi gadis yang dicintainya itu._

_Biarlah... biarlah ia menyatakan perasaannya..._

_Aku akan tetap tersenyum... apapun yang terjadi..._

_Siapapun yang nanti memilikinya, aku akan tetap tersenyum..._

_Tetap menjaganya... _

_Tetap mendukungnya..._

_Ya, ia akan tetap tersenyum, selama gadis itu bahagia..._

_Akimichi Chouji menarik napas panjang, meredakan badai yang tengah berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia mengalihkan kantong potato chips-nya ke tangan kiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino, tersenyum lembut._

"_Yuk, kuantar."_

* * *

**to be continued...**

**ceritanya jadi panjang...**

**habisnya aku lagi bingung sama countdown...**

**jadi kubuat ini dulu...**

**gomenna?**

**jangan lupa review...**_  
_


	3. Third Piece: Broken Heart

_When I look back_

_On these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Third Piece: Broken Heart**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tidak seperti biasanya, sunyi menemani perjalanan mereka berdua. Ino lebih memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, gadis itu terlalu sibuk berusaha mempersiapkan dan meyakinkan hatinya kembali, sebelum ia mengatakan perasaannya. Sementara itu, Chouji hanya terdiam di samping gadis itu._

"_Chouji-kun," panggil Ino tiba-tiba._

_Chouji menoleh, dan menatap raut wajah gadis di sebelahnya._

"_Ya?"_

"_Um..." Ino menutup kembali mulutnya yang sudah terbuka, menelan kata-katanya. Gadis itu menatap Chouji lekat-lekat, sebelum akhirnya berbisik._

"_Aku takut," ucapnya._

"_Eh?" kening Chouji berkerut saat mendengar kalimat yang sangat tidak biasa itu meluncur dari bibir seorang Yamanaka Ino._

"_Aku takut... terluka lagi..." ucap Ino menggantung. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, menyembunyikan kegugupannya._

_Chouji tersenyum menenangkan. "Yakin saja pada dirimu sendiri, Ino. Percaya, semuanya bakalan baik-baik aja, kok," ucap pemuda itu. Ia meraih kantong potato chipsnya, mengulurkannya pada Ino._

"_Mau?"_

_Ino memandang pemuda di depannya, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, mengambil sepotong potato chips, dan mengunyahnya pelan._

"_Arigatou, Chouji-kun. Kau selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku merasa percaya diri lagi," ucap gadis itu, dan tersenyum manis._

_Chouji menghela napas._

_Andaikan... senyum itu milikku..._

OoOoO

_Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai ke puncak bukit. Gadis berambut kuning itu berulangkali menyentuh dadanya, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdenyut kencang, namun gagal. Denyut itu malah semakin kencang saat ia melihat siluet pemuda yang disukainya._

_Chouji sudah akan mengundurkan diri, ketika tiba-tiba tangan Ino menahannya._

"_Chouji-kun?" panggil gadis itu. "Aku punya permintaan..."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Tolong..." ucap Ino. "Temani aku. Aku nggak mau lepas kontrol lagi, seperti waktu dengan Sasuke-kun dulu..."_

_Chouji cuma terdiam. Menemani gadis itu, sama saja dengan menghancurkan hatinya._

"_Ya?"_

_Akhirnya, pemuda itu mengangguk._

OoOoO

_Pemuda itu mendesah, menatap sosok gadis yang disukainya, yang tengah berjalan pelan-pelan ke tempat Shikamaru berada._

_Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu._

"_**Hoi, Shikamaru!"**_

"_**Hmmm?"**_

"**_Kenapa nggak pernah bilang kalau udah jadian sama Temari?"_**

"_**Kenapa harus bilang-bilang? Merepotkan saja..."**_

"_**Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ino?"**_

"_**Maksudnya?"**_

"_**Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu, Shikamaru!"**_

"_**... merepotkan saja..."**_

"_**Lho, kok?"**_

"_**Yaah... dia harus belajar menerima kenyataan. Mau bagaimana lagi?"**_

"_**Jangan sekejam itulah, Shikamaru! Kau harus menghargai perasaan Ino juga! Awas ya, kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis!"**_

"_**Hmmh... iya deh... Huh, merepotkan saja..."**_

_Chouji tersentak, dan langsung berlari menyusul gadis itu. Hati pemuda itu berdoa, semoga jangan sampai hal yang terburuk terjadi._

OoOoO

_Ino melangkah perlahan, mata birunya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda berkuncir satu yang tengah duduk di bawah sebatang pohon._

_Hati gadis itu berdebar-debar, sementara itu otaknya sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan._

_Namun, tiba-tiba Ino menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh._

_Shikamaru... tidak sendiri._

_Bersama siapa?_

_Sebelum gadis itu sempat maju lebih jauh, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya, dan memaksa gadis itu berbalik._

"_Jangan!"_

"_Eh?"_

_Ino berbalik lagi, dan menemukan Chouji berdiri di depannya, kedua tangan pemuda itu terentang, menghalangi jalannya sekaligus menghalangi pandangan gadis itu._

"_Jangan ke sana!"_

"_Chouji-kun?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti._

"_..."_

_Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kepada gadis itu bahwa ia hanya tidak ingin gadis itu terluka lagi?_

"_Chouji-kun?"_

"_Kumohon... jangan melihat mereka!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kepada gadis itu bahwa ia hanya tidak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis lagi?_

"_Karena..."_

_Chouji tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya, karena saat itu Ino sudah menerobos, berlari ke arah Shikamaru, masih dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya._

_Hanya untuk melihat Shikamaru sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis lain._

_Teman baiknya yang lain._

_Sabaku no Temari._

_Dan detik itu juga, hal yang sama kembali terulang._

_Ia hanya bisa berdiri, menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya menyuruhnya bergerak, menyapa, dan tersenyum, dan barangkali memeluk mereka berdua, namun tubuhnya tidak mau mendengar._

_Sebagian pikirannya yang lain menyuruhnya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kebahagiaan mereka berdua._

_Namun saat itu, ia dapat merasakan matanya menjadi panas, dan butiran airmata akan mengalir._

_Ia tidak dapat menghentikannya; ia tahu seharusnya ia turut berbahagia atas kebahagiaan temannya dan pemuda yang dicintainya. Namun tubuhnya tidak mau menurutinya. Airmata itu tetap mendesak-desak di sudut matanya._

_Hanya satu hal yang dapat dilakukannya._

_Berlari pergi._

_Sontak, gadis itu menjatuhkan buket yang sedari tadi dibawanya, dan berlari pergi._

_Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata birunya._

OoOoO

_Suara langkah cepat Ino membuat Shikamaru dan Temari menoleh. Pasangan itupun berdiri, dan melangkah ke asal suara._

_Shikamaru ternganga saat melihat sahabat karibnya, Chouji, tertunduk. Pemuda itu memungut sebuket bunga yang tidak lagi putih bersih. Bekas tanah kecoklatan terlihat di sana._

_Ia refleks menangkap buket yang dilemparkan Chouji kepadanya. Ia melihat sebuah kartu terselip di sana. Tulisan di kartu itu mengabur dikarenakan air mata, namun ia masih bisa membaca kata-kata yang tertera di sana._

_**Untuk Shikamaru-kun**_

_"Ia akan memberikannya kepadamu."_

_Shikamaru menoleh._

_"Kau sudah melanggar janji, Shikamaru..."_

_Chouji menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan menusuk._

_"Bodoh."_

* * *

**Help meeee!!! I'm really in a very bored mood... daku lagi bete nich!!!!**

**Jadinya yang jadi cerita kayak gini deh, payah dan gak jelas.**

**Countdown juga terhambat... aku bingung...**

**Heeeeellllppppp...**_  
_


	4. Fourth Piece: Aishiteiru

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Fourth Piece: Aishiteiru**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hal yang sama terulang lagi._

_Terjatuh kelelahan, gadis itu membiarkan dirinya terpuruk di bangku taman. Bangku yang sama tempat sahabatnya pernah terbaring pada malam kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha. Ia memeluk lututnya, airmatanya mengalir, dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri._

_Atas segala kebodohannya._

_Gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya di dalam lututnya, semakin lama semakin dalam. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak peduli, kalau semua memandangnya aneh._

_Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bahunya. Ino mengangkat kepalanya, dan mata birunya bertemu dengan mata sipit milik Chouji. Raut penyesalan terlihat di wajah pemuda itu._

_Chouji menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Ino, mengambil napas panjang. "Gomen…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Seharusnya… aku mencegahmu, Ino… Gomen…"_

"_Maksudnya?"_

_Chouji menelan ludahnya sebelum menjelaskan. Ia tahu… setelah kata-katanya ini, gadis itu akan membencinya, dan mungkin lebih baik jika ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya… tapi, kalau ia tidak mengatakannya, ia akan merasa bersalah…_

_Pemuda itu melemparkan pandangannya ke tanah, tidak berani menatap wajah gadis itu saat ia memulai penjelasannya._

"_Aku tahu… kalau… Shikamaru udah jadian sama Temari… aku tahu, kalau hari ini mereka bakalan kencan di bukit… aku tahu semuanya, Ino! Aku tahu! Dan, aku sama sekali nggak mencegah kamu untuk menemui dia…"_

_Ino terpaku mendengar penjelasan itu. Gadis itu terdiam, tidak berkata apa-apa. Sebutir air mata mengalir lagi ke pipinya._

"_Ino?"_

_Chouji memandang gadis itu khawatir._

_Perlahan, Ino mengangkat tangannya, dan menghapus air mata yang tadi menitik. Gadis itu menoleh, dan mata birunya menatap Chouji dengan pandangan lembut._

"_Aku tahu, kok…"_

"_Eh?"_

_Ino mengangguk pelan, melemparkan pandangannya ke angkasa. "Ya, aku udah tahu kalau Shikamaru udah jadian sama Temari..."_

_Chouji menatap gadis di sebelahnya bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ino. Jika ia sudah tahu, lalu kenapa ia harus..._

"_Aku cuma ingin menguji... apakah aku masih selemah dulu..." bisik Ino. "Waktu dulu, aku bahkan sama sekali nggak bisa ngeliat kalau Sakura sama Sasuke lagi berduaan... kalau ngeliat mereka, rasanya hatiku hancur, tapi aku nggak mau mengganggu mereka..."_

_Gadis itu menutup matanya. Sebutir airmata mengalir lagi ke pipinya._

"_Aku... nyoba segala hal untuk ngelupain mereka... sampai akhirnya aku sadar, kalau aku udah bisa ngelupain mereka, karena... hatiku udah berada di tempat yang lain... aku.. jatuh cinta lagi... dan kali ini... sama Sikamaru..."_

_Chouji hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan gadis itu._

"_Aku tahu, kalau Shika udah jadian sama Temari... tapi... aku cuma ingin menyampaikan apa yang ada di hatiku saja... aku cuma ingin... agar dia tahu... kalau aku juga... mencintainya... aku ingin... menyampaikan... agar aku lega..."_

_Suara Ino mulai terputus-putus, dan isaknya mulai terdengar lagi. Namun, gadis itu memaksakan untuk melanjutkan._

"_Aku ingin ngedatengin dia dan bilang... 'Shika-kun.. aku suka kamu. Bahagia ya, dengan Temari...' Aku udah bersiap, aku memang sudah mempersiapkan hatiku untuk patah... tapi..." suara Ino tersendat. Gadis itu menggenggam dadanya kuat-kuat. "Aku nggak bisa! Rasanya... sakit... sakit sekali..."_

_Seluruh tubuh gadis itu bergetar menahan tangis. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, namun ia tidak kuasa. Airmata itu terus mengalir... dan mulai menganak sungai..._

"_Setiap hari aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri... apa yang salah? Aku sudah terlalu sakit dengan semua perkataan orang-orang di sekitarku! Mereka mengatakan aku sempurna, mereka iri kepadaku, mereka membenciku karena apa-apa yang mereka anggap aku miliki, padahal sama sekali nggak aku punya!"_

_Kali ini tangis Ino benar-benar meledak. Ia memuntahkan semua perasaannya. Semua kelelahannya. Semua kesakitannya. Semua lukanya. _

_Suara tangisnya membuat pemuda di sebelahnya merasakan hatinya ikut patah..._

"_Chouji-kun... apakah... tidak ada... seorangpun... yang mencintaiku?"_

_Ia mengerti... ia mengerti perasaan gadis itu..._

_Ia mengerti kesakitannya... ia mengerti lukanya..._

_Dan ia tidak ingin... melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu terluka lagi..._

_Ino tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kuat merengkuhnya lembut, dan suara bariton seorang pemuda mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat ia nantikan..._

"_Ino... Aishiteiru..."_

_Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, mata birunya memandang wajah pemuda di sebelahnya dengan bingung._

"_Eh?"_

"_Maaf... maafkan aku sudah membiarkanmu terluka... maaf... aku sudah membiarkanmu menangis... maaf... aku baru mengatakannya sekarang..."_

"_Chouji-kun... kau... serius?"_

_Chouji mengangguk. "Kau tahu.. setiap kali melihatmu menangis... rasanya hatikupun ikut menangis... setiap kali melihat hatimu patah... rasanya hatikupun ikut hancur menjadi serpihan..."_

_Mata biru Ino membesar. Ia baru menyadari... Bahwa Chouji selalu ada setiap ia membutuhkan... bahwa Chouji selalu menjadi tempatnya menangis... menjadi tempatnya bersandar..._

_Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia begitu buta?_

_Semilir angin menghembuskan kebisuan di antara mereka berdua._

"_Ino, maukah kau..."_

_Ino menyambut uluran tangan Chouji dengan pipi memerah, dan berbisik..._

"_Arigatou, Chouji-kun..."_

* * *

**It's toooooooooooooooooooo ssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppppppppppppyyyyyyyy!!!!!**

**entah mengapa, daku juga kaget daku bisa menulis sesuatu seperti ini...**

**btw, karena chapter ini, kuganti jadi Romace/Drama cuz emang 'ngedrama' banget:D**

**Jangan lupa review, okeh?  
**


	5. Fifth Piece: You're Gone

**Wew. Kalian pasti bingung. Tapi yah.. ceritanya emang belum selesai kok. tapi maafkan segala keanehan dalam chapter ini.. secara udah cukup lama daku tak berfanfic-ria... T.T**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Fifth Piece: You're Gone**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Akimichi Chouji, apakah anda bersedia menerima Yaman__aka Ino sebagai pasangan hidup anda dalam kaya, miskin, susah, dan senang?"_

_Pemuda itu menarik napas, dan berkata lantang. Pasti._

"_Bersedia."_

_Sang penghulu tersenyum puas, dan beralih pada sang gadis._

"_Yamanaka Ino, apakah anda bersedia menerima Akimichi Chouji sebagai pasangan hidup anda dalam kaya, miskin, susah, dan senang?"_

_Gadis itu menunduk, merasakan debaran hatinya yang menggila. Lambat, ia menengadahkan kepalanya, dan mata birunya menatap calon suaminya dengan lembut. Penuh cinta. _

_Ia berbisik,_

"_Bersedia."_

* * *

_Upacara pernikahan itu tidak besar-besaran, namun kehangatan sangat terasa menyelimuti kedua mempelai. Sang mempelai wanita, dengan gaun sutera putih yang mengembang, senyumnya tak terhenti. Ia mengaitkan jemarinya, erat dengan jemari mempelai pria di sebelahnya, yang terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas putihnya._

_Mereka terlihat serasi. Dan berbahagia, tentu._

_Chouji mencuri pandang ke arah sosok gadis di sebelahnya, yang kini sudah diresmikan sebagai istrinya._

_Hatinya menghangat, dan ia sangat bersyukur melihat gadis itu kini tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang sesungguhnya. Oh, betapa ia sangat bahagia melihat gadisnya itu berbahagia..._

_Ino menoleh kepada suaminya, dan tersenyum._

"_Aku... bahagia..." bisiknya. "Kau percaya, kan?"_

_Chouji merengkuh tubuh istrinya dan memberikan seulas kecupan lembut seraya membalas._

"_Ya, aku percaya... Matamu menunjukkan semuanya..."_

_Semburat merah merekah di wajah Ino. Ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya, dan berbisik..._

"_Chouji-kun... Aishiteiru..."_

* * *

_In my dreams_

_I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky_

_In my heart_

_There always be a place_

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part_

_Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

Sampai di situ wanita itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat momen terindah dalam hidupnya. Jemarinya refleks bergerak mengelus sebuah cincin emas mungil yang polos, yang kini terselip dengan manis di jari manisnya.

Sebuah cincin pernikahan, sebuah lambang cinta.

Sekaligus kenangan yang terindah dari suaminya satu-satunya.

Setiap memandang cincin itu, seolah ia merasa baru kemarin Chouji menyelipkannya di jemarinya, seraya tersenyum kecil. Lalu pemuda itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecup punggungnya. Pipinya memerah. Malu-malu.

Ah, sungguh kenangan yang indah...

Mengingat saat itu, membuat semua kenangan mengenainya berkilasan... Semua saat-saat yang membahagiakan... semua saat-saat yang menyedihkan... semua lika-liku kehidupan yang telah mereka lalui bersama...

Sebelum akhirnya... Peperangan antar shinobi memisahkan mereka...

* * *

_Chouji tertegun saat menerima surat tugas itu. Saat itu hari masih pagi, matahari masih mengintip malu-malu dibalik ufuk timur. Ia terduduk di kasur kamarnya. Di sebelahnya, sang istri masih terlelap._

_Pikirannya bimbang. Haruskah ia memberitahunya?_

_Perlahan, pria itu bangkit dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Kucuran shower terdengar saat ia berusaha membasuh kegalauannya... namun ia tidak bisa. Berusaha tidak membangunkan istrinya yang masih tertidur, ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, dan mengeluarkan sepotong pakaian berwarna merah yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia gunakan._

_Ia mengenakannya, lengkap dengan pelindung bahunya. Lalu ia meraih ikat kepala Konoha-nya, dan dengan pasti ia mengikatkannya di kepalanya._

_Ya, perang telah datang._

_Chouji meraih katana panjangnya, dan dengan cepat menyelipkannya ke pinggangnya. Lalu ia meraih kotak peralatannya dan mulai mengisinya._

_Kunai._

_Waktunya sangat singkat._

_Senbon._

_Surat tugas dari s__ang Hokage sudah sangat jelas._

_Shuriken._

_Ia, di garis depan._

_Maka ia harus pergi sekarang._

_Perlahan, ia menoleh pada sosok yang terlelap di sebelahnya, lalu mengguncangnya lembut untuk membangunkannya._

"_Ino..."_

_Ino menggeliat sedikit, lalu terduduk._

"_Um..." ujarnya mengantuk. "Ada a—"_

_Wanita itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba suaminya me__dekapnya sangat erat, seolah tidak akan melepasnya lagi._

"_Chouji... kun?"_

_Ino tertegun__ beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya turut melingkarkan tangannya. Mereka larut dalam dekapan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Chouji melepaskannya perlahan._

"_Gomen..."_

_Bisiknya._

_Kedua alis Ino bertaut. Ia merasakan firasat buruk, terlebih saat melihat Chouji yang sudah bersiap._

_Bibirnya bergetar. "...perang... ya?"_

_Suaminya, tidak kuasa berkata apa-apa, hanya mengangguk._

_Jemari wanita itu bergetar ketika ia meraih surat tugas tersebut, dan membacanya. Benar saja, hal terburuk yang ia pikirkan terjadi._

_Garis depan._

_Wanita itu mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Perut yang kini berisi buah cintanya dengan suaminya..._

_Maka ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata sipit sang pemuda._

"_Kau... harus pergi?"_

_Sang suami mengangguk saja. Bisu._

"_Tapi..." bisiknya. Setitik airmatanya mulai menetes. "Bagaimana dengan anak kita?"_

_Lagi-lagi sang suami tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menggigit bibirnya. Pahit. Hanya dua bulan sebelum kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Namun ia tidak pernah lupa pada fakta bahwa ia adalah shinobi. Saat itu, ia merasakan fakta bahwa seorang shinobi harus senantiasa siap membela desanya sebagai vonis yang kejam._

_Ia mencintai Konoha, sungguh._

_Namun ia sangat ingin tetap di sini dan mendampingi istrinya. Menyaksikan kelahiran buah cinta mereka yang pertama._

_Namun ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan perang menghancurkan desanya. Nalurinya sebagai shinobi memanggilnya, dan surat tugas itu sudah menjelaskan posisinya._

_Suka atau tidak, berat atau tidak, ia harus pergi._

_Membingkai wajah istrinya, ia berbisik, berusaha menghilangkan kegalauannya._

"_Aku akan segera pulang, kok... janji..."_

_Saat itu Ino mulai terisak. Oh, sungguh berat membiarkan suaminya pergi. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti bahwa seorang shinobi di garis depan memiliki resiko kematian yang sangat tinggi, dan ia sangat tidak siap untuk..._

"_Kehilangan..." bisik Ino sendu. "Aku tidak siap jika harus kehilangan orang yang kucintai, lagi..."_

_Pria itu tertunduk. Demi menatap bening di mata istrinya._

_Namun fakta seolah menamparnya. Ia juga shinobi, dan saat itu ia menyadari. Suaminya memang miliknya. Namun saat perang terjadi, otomatis suaminya bukan lagi miliknya. Semua shinobi menjadi milik desanya._

_Suka atau tidak, berat atau tidak, ia harus merelakan._

_Saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat. Ia menghapus air matanya, dan mengunci rapat-rapat hatinya. Ia bangkit dan mengambil pelindung dada milik suaminya, lalu mengenakannya di dada suaminya._

"_Pergilah," bisiknya lembut. "Aku dan anak kita akan menunggu kepulanganmu..."_

_Di pintu depan, Chouji merengkuh istrinya lagi, dan mengecupnya. Lama. Mereka berdua menyadari, bisa jadi ini pertemuan terakhir._

"_Jaga anak kita baik-baik, Ino..." bisik Chouji di telinganya. "Aishi... teiru..."_

_Pagi itu masih dingin. Masih dibalut baju tidurnya, Yamanaka Ino dengan tersenyum tipis menyaksikan kepergian suami tercintanya... ke sebuah tempat yang sangat berbahaya. Ia merasa seolah ia mengantarkan suaminya kepada penghujung waktunya sendiri._

_Ia tidak menangis. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya pada sang suami, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus perutnya yang membuncit._

_Hatinya tak henti berharap, tak henti berdoa..._

_Suka atau tidak,_

_Berat atau tidak,_

_Ia harus merelakan._

_Namun, saat ia berbalik, setitik airmata mengalir ke pipinya. Dalam diam._

* * *

**--tobecontinued--**

* * *

**Na... na...**

**Mungkin satu atau dua chaper lagi cerita ini akan selesai...**

**Maafkan keanehanku.. T.T makasih masih mau baca...**

**Oiya, buat pembaca countdown (masih ada tah,, yang baca?)... I promise! Sudah cukup lama kuabaikan tuh fic.. lagi kukerjain kok... doain update secepatnya yah... T.T**

**Anyway,, makasiiih banget masih mau baca.. dan lebih makasih lagi kalo mau review. hehe.**

**jaa...**


	6. Last Piece : There You'll Be

_Well you showed me_

_How it feels_

_To feel the sky_

_Within my reach_

_And I always_

_Will remember all_

_The strength you_

_Gave to me_

_Your love made me_

_Make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Last Piece: There You'll Be**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Butiran-butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai menderas dari keningnya. Wanita itu meringis kesakitan, namun ia masih menolak untuk menyerah._

"_Ino-chan..."_

_Suara Sakura terdengar khawatir. Gadis itu dibalut pakaian dokternya, wajahnya tersaput cemas. Sudah lebih dari dua jam wanita itu berusaha melahirkan anak pertamanya, namun sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda proses itu akan selesai..._

"_Hhh... hhh..." napas Ino memburu. Tenaganya sudah hampir habis._

Chouji-kun... Aku... tidak kuat...

_Mata biru wanita itu mulai menutup, saat napasnya semakin tinggal satu-satu. Dengan panik Sakura berteriak, memaksa wanita itu agar tetap terjaga. Agar tidak berhenti berusaha._

"_Sedikit lagi, Ino-chan! Jangan berhenti! Jangan berhenti! Tetaplah sadar, kumohon!"_

_Namun seolah Ino sudah tidak mendengar. Tubuhnya sudah menyerah. Ia merasa tubuhnya melemah, perlahan kesadarannya menghilang, meninggalkan jiwanya yang melayang..._

"_**Jaga anak kita baik-baik, Ino..."**_

_Tiba-tiba suara itu merasuk ke telinganya. Menyentakkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia harus... harus menyelesaikannya... demi dirinya... demi lelaki yang sangat dicintainya..._

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Ino menjerit sekuat tenaga, mengerahkan apa yang masih tersisa untuk menyelesa__ikannya..._

_Dan__tangis bayi meledak membahana._

_Sakura mengusap keringat yang berleleran di kening Ino, dan menunjukkan bayi mungil yang masih bersaput darah itu. Bayi itu hidup, sehat, siap menyongsong kehidupannya di dunia..._

"_Perempuan," ujar Sakura, tersenyum. "Cantik sekali. Omedetou, Ino-chan..."_

_Dan Ino menutup matanya, air mata kelegaan mengalir dari kedua mata birunya. Dalam angannya, ia melihat Chouji tersenyum padanya, ia merasakan tangan besar lelaki itu menggenggamnya, mengalirkan kekuatan padanya..._

Chouji-kun..._ lirihnya. _Aku sudah melahirkannya... anak kita...

_Terima kasih..._

_'Cause I always saw in you_

_My light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you_

_Now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_For always_

* * *

_Ia memberinya nama Yuki, yang berarti salju. Akimichi Yuki, karena ia lahir saat salju tengah menderas menghujani bumi._

_Memandang puterinya dengan penuh cinta, Yuki lah alasan yang membuat Ino tidak pernah lelah untuk menggantungkan harapannya. Kendati situasi peperangan semakin memanas dan di garis depan semakin banyak korban berjatuhan, namun wanita itu tidak pernah lelah berharap._

_Ia membesarkan Yuki sepenuh hatinya, sepenuh jiwanya. Berhitung waktu yang sudah sangat panjang, namun ia sudah berjanji, dan ia akan menepatinya._

_Hingga saat itu tiba._

_Pagi masih buta ketika ketukan di pintu membangunkannya. Melirik si kecil Yuki yang tergolek di sebelahnya, Ino berusaha agar tidak membangunkan bocah tiga tahun yng masih terlelap itu._

_Firasatnya menyatakan sesuatu yang tidak beres._

_Di depannya tegak beberapa orang ANBU, dan salah satu diantara mereka memegang sebuah bungkusan hitam kecil._

"_Yamanaka Ino, dengan sangat menyesal kami menyatakan bahwa kami telah kehilangan suami Anda, Akimichi Chouji..."_

_Ia tidak mampu menangkap kata-kata selanjutnya dari sang ANBU. Tangannya bergetar saat ia meraih bungkusan itu, membukanya, dan melihat pelindung kepala suaminya di sana, kain dan besinya terpercik darah._

_Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, namun tetap saja berita itu terlalu mengejutkan untuk bisa langsung ia cerna. __Seolah-olah semua tulangnya telah diloloskan dari tempatnya, tubuh wanita itu melunglai._

_Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan sepasang tangan kecil memeluk betisnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan mata bulat milik Yuki tengah menatapnya dengan polos._

_Tatapan Yuki kemudian beralih ke sosok-sosok ANBU yang masih tegak di pintu. Gadis kecil itu merentangkan tangannya dan berkata lembut pada mereka, "Oakeri,"_

_Kemudian tangan kecilnya menarik ujung baju Ino, dan kedua alis lebatnya bertaut ketika ia bertanya dengan penuh harap._

"_Okaasan... apa... Otousan pulang?"_

_Sontak Ino langsung memeluk puterinya itu erat. Tangisnya tidak tertahankan._

* * *

Sudah dua tahun berlalu setelah peristiwa itu... dan kini mereka tegak di depan pusara itu. Pusara yang tanpa jasad, salah satu diantara ribuan pusara sederhana yang dibuat untuk mengenang mereka-mereka yang hilang dan tidak terlacak selama peperangan shinobi dua tahun yang lalu. 

_Chouji-kun..._

Dengan sendu Ino melepaskan gandengan tangannya, dan menyaksikan Yuki melangkah mendekati pusara ayahnya yang tidak pernah dikenalnya sendiri. Tangan-tangan kecil gadis lima tahun itu meraup beberapa kuntum bunga dari keranjang yang dibawanya, dan dengan lembut menaburkannya pada pusara sederhana di depannya.

Sesaat Ino mampu melihat kabut di wajah Yuki, namun kemudian puterinya itu menoleh dan menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

"'Kaasan, yuk, kita berdoa..." ajaknya.

Maka ibu dan anak itupun berlutut dan menangkupkan kedua tangan mereka, membiarkan angin menghembus kelopak-kelopak bunga yang sedari tadi mereka tebarkan.

Memejamkan mata, mereka bersama-sama memanjatkan sebentuk doa bagi sesosok lelaki yang sangat berharga dalam hidup mereka, sesosok lelaki yang kehadirannya akan selalu terpatri dalam hati mereka...

_In my dreams_

_I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky_

_In my heart_

_There always be a place_

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part_

_Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

_--_

_--_

_--_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang tidak asing lagi baginya, dan perlahan mendorong pintunya setelah lebih dahulu membuka kuncinya.

Rumah itu rapi namun lengang. Mungkin pemiliknya sedang pergi.

Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dan mengunci pintu rumah itu lagi. Ia berbalik, dan membiarkan langkah kakinya mengayun tak tentu arah. Langkah-langkahnya itu tanpa sadar membawanya ke sebuah pemakaman lokal. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan, hingga akhirnya ia melihat dua sosok itu dari belakang.

Suaranya agak ragu saat ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"... Ino?"

_Suara itu..._

Akimichi Ino berbalik. Mata birunya refleks bertemu dengan mata sipit milik Akimichi Chouji, milik seorang lelaki yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi baginya...

Mata wanita itu melebar dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Chouji... kun?" bisiknya. Tanpa sadar Ino mundur satu langkah, dan melirik pusara di belakangnya. "Tapi... tapi... bukankah..."

"Aku selamat, Ino..." bisik Chouji.

"K..." Ino kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kaca bening di matanya mendesak.

Chouji mendekat dan dengan lembut menyentuh pipi wanita di depannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Ino..." ujarnya lembut.

"Tadaima..."

Dan saat itu ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Kerinduan yang selama bertahun-tahun itu mengkristal di sudut hatinya yang terdalam akhirnya terluahkan bersama dengan isak yang mengalir tidak tertahankan, ketika akhirnya wanita itu jatuh dalam pelukan lelaki yang ia cintai, yang telah ia tunggu sekian lama...

_Syukurlah..._

_Syukurlah Tuhan mendengar doaku dan mengabulkannya..._

**--owari--**

* * *

**A/N : Akhirnya selesaiii!!!**

**(EDITED)**

**Waah... ini fanfic multichapter pertamaku yang selesai... -memberi selamat pada diri sendiri- hehe...**

**Makasih banget buat semuanya yang mau baca... mau review... dan kalau nggak suka sama pairingnya, gomen... soalnya pertamanya fanfic ini kubuat sebelum aku tahu bahwa ada seorang makhluk berjudul Sai yang eksis di Konoha...**

**Jangan lupa review ya... Jangan kapok baca juga... tolong maafkan cerita yang pathetic ini, cerita yang nggak jelas ini... makasih kalo masih mau review...**

**Buat yang nungguin Countdown, believe me, I'm working on it! T-T**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya... :)**

**.bulanbiru. **


End file.
